


it's u

by yuckk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smoking, cuddling !!!, ironic how that tag isnt in lowercase itself, ok try enjoy, they get high in a park basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: "s'cold in 'ere," alex frowns with a shiver. george closes the door behind them before clasping his hand in alex's, and it makes him smile. things become a little warmer.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	it's u

**Author's Note:**

> at first i was gonna make them drunk n just be twats so i could name this "the liquor on your lips" (lana del rey) but i def prefer this version
> 
> still struggling wiv a title tho haha !! help (current title is cavetown's song it's u)
> 
> not sure if this flows properly ? n stuff but yeah
> 
> ok enjoy

"i love your lips." 

george tastes like weed and sweets as he hums hazily in reply to alex's confession, arms wrapped around the other's shoulders. cuddling like this will forever be alex's favourite. 

they're both high, clearly, at a park during early hours of the morning. they're sat on that big swing that spins n stuff, cold air more like a gentle breeze as they slowly swing around. everything's so distant yet so close and the feeling is addicting. _george_ is so addicting. alex pecks his lips again. 

this had been george's idea; the slightly smaller was normally reckless, acting on impulse and never caring that much about things like consequences. alex was the opposite, often anxious about even going outside, but george had coaxed him into doing it. 

_"you trust me, right, alex?"_

he'd said his name in that way he does; like he was teasing him, slow and daring. challenging, almost. 

_"of course, i just --"_

_"i promise nobody will see us. if they do, we'll run, yeah? i'll even hold your hand. promise."_

alex couldn't argue with him any longer, and a part of him was too curious to turn down the offer. that and he got to spend time with george, so either way he'd benefit from it. 

and here they are, high together as the sun makes a greeting to the large city, slowly warms them up as well. alex buries his face into the crook of george's neck and places a few kisses there, nips at it lazily. george squirms beneath him. 

"al, don't," he mumbles, hand coming up to rest in the other's hair. alex just nuzzles into him further, kisses the parts of george's neck he knows are sensitive. his brain is muddled and he just wants to _hear_ george. to feel and touch and take and give. god, he really can't think properly. there's a chance he'll be embarrassed about this later on, or george will tease him about it to no end, probably bring it up at the most random of times to embarrass alex. 

"c'mon," he whispers, slowly moving so his thighs are on either side of george's stomach, leaning back against his bent legs as he admires the man beneath him. 

his cheeks are a cute pink, lips parted just slightly as he lies there with his eyes closed. his hair falls into a mullet like shape because of the way his head is up against the weird border thing on the swing. it sort of suits him, but alex prefers how his hair looks/is when it's just a bit too long, easy to pull on or simply run his hands through. falls over his eyes just a tad and makes him look soft. 

"you're pretty," alex murmurs as he leans down, takes george's lips in a kiss. hands land on his thighs and he smiles. 

"shut up, no im not," george mumbles after they both pull away. alex thinks the small pout on his lips simply makes him even prettier. 

"you are. my pretty boy," he says cheekily, and george scoffs. 

"yeah. alright gollum." 

"you're such a dick," alex snorts, sitting back up. george is grinning up at him now, eyes open even if they are still lidded. 

comfortable silence washes over them as the swing continues to sway lightly, just slow enough to be calming instead of overwhelming given the states they're in, and it's peaceful. alex is convinced that he's genuinely floating. pure bliss. 

"think we should get going?" 

it's more a question than a suggestion and alex isn't sure if george wants to leave or stay here a bit longer. he can bet that they'd end up falling asleep if they did stay, though, so for their own benefits he figures yeah. 

"probably. c'mon." 

they're only a few blocks away from their flat, so neither is against walking the distance. they crack jokes and just simply enjoy, enjoy this time together and enjoy how beautiful this feels. 

"kids at the park are gonna wonder what that funny smell is," alex snickers into george's shoulder when they're at the door of the flat. george snorts and fumbles with the keys, opens the door then drags alex through it. 

"s'cold in 'ere," alex frowns with a shiver. george closes the door behind them before clasping his hand in alex's, and it makes him smile. things become a little warmer. 

a while later they're lying in bed together, george's head on alex's chest because he secretly loves being cuddled like this. alex loves it, too. likes how george breathes slow and steady, obviously comforted, because of him. because of them. 

"i love you," alex mumbles, kissing the top of george's head. the smaller looks up at him, smiles softly and alex is so fucking gone for him he should be scared. but he isn't. this is george, and he'd do anything for george. 

"i love you, too." he says it like this isn't the first time, like this isn't the next step in their relationship. like it's already natural, no anxiety included, and alex feels like crying. presses their lips together as the sun peeks through the blinds, showing them it's properly morning, fully awake, as is the rest of the city. 

but here, in this bedroom, time isn't something that really matters as they bask in each other. as everything else blurs in the background, unfocused on, and all that exists is them. is _this_. 

alex is the luckiest person on the planet, and george is still, definitely the prettiest.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone have any prompts i can use for this pair becos i am struggling
> 
> ok bye


End file.
